L'âme de la Montagne
by Carrymaxwell
Summary: Lors d'une randonnée en montagne avec sa meilleure amie, Lyraen est victime d'un accident qui changera sa vie.
1. Prologue

_~~Bonjour à tous ! En place pour une nouvelle fanfic ! Haha… Hum… je compte sur vous pour me botter le cul pour que je la finisse en tout cas. Je précise c'est de la faute à_  
_Katsuri-san et sa fic "Survivre en Terre du Milieu pour les Nuls et par des Nulles", que je conseille de lire d'ailleurs !_

_Enfin bon… le chapitre 1 est finit au brouillon… 2 semaines pour le faire et je tournais déjà en rond. Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je vais publier mais je pense que toutes les 2-3 semaines serait pas mal. Je précise que je suis en études mais pas 5 jours par semaine donc j'ai pas un max de temps pour écrire non plus._

_Enfin trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !_

**_Lors d'une randonnée en montagne avec sa meilleure amie, Lyraen est victime d'un accident qui changera sa vie._**

* * *

**L'âme de la montagne**

Par un bel après-midi d'été, un rire cristallin se répercuta parmi les nombreux pierriers de la petite vallée de montagne. Une marmotte observait les deux jeunes filles avancer gaiement sur le fin sentier pentu.

- Allez Aya ! Dans une heure et demie, on est en haut ! lança une jeune fille souriante à sa meilleure amie.

- Bon dieu Lyraen ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas la montagne ! Pourquoi je me suis laissé embarquer par le chamois que tu es ? demanda la plus jeune un brin exaspéré par les allers-retours que sa camarade faisait sur l'étroit sentier.

- Peut-être parce que je t'ai tenu la jambe pendant une demi-journée pour que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à cette cabane de montagne, lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux Lyraen.

Aya soupira à ce souvenir. Lyraen lui avait posé la question une bonne centaine de fois hier après-midi et chaque fois qu'Aya lui répondait par la négative, sa meilleure amie revenait à la charge après deux minutes. Une mule, une fichue tête de mule dès que le sujet lui tenait à cœur et celui-ci s'était présenté sous la forme d'une randonnée en montagne. Ce ne fût qu'après trois heure de "Tu m'accompagnes pour une randonnée en montagne s'il-te-plaît ?" qu'Aya avait capitulé.

Lyraen qui était partie un peu en avant revint vers elle, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

- Il y a un passage un peu plus compliqué un peu plus loin. Tu préfères que je passe avant ?

- Si ça ne t'embête pas. Et tu m'aideras si j'ai des problèmes, lui répondit Aya.

- Pas de soucis, lui sourit Lyraen.

Elles cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'à passer un coude du sentier et virent alors une corniche surplombant un ruisseau de montagne. La corniche était étroite mais comme tout sentier de la vallée, celle-ci était sécurisée avec une longue chaîne accrochée à la paroi à environ 1m20 du sol, serpentant jusque de l'autre côté et permettant aux marcheurs de s'y tenir lors de la traversée.

- Je ne suis pas rassurée Lyra, souffla la jeune asiatique.

- Alors je passe en premier pour ouvrir la voie et vérifier le passage et je reviens te chercher juste après ok ? proposa son amie.

Aya se posait encore la question de sa venue sur ce sentier de montagne alors que Lyraen s'engageait sur la corniche en se tenant fermement à la chaîne de métal censé assurer sa traversée.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avançait sereinement sur le bord de la falaise. Elle était à l'aise. La montagne avait toujours été son élément. Si inébranlable, toujours là malgré les années et les intempéries. Un peu comme elle en somme. Malgré le départ de son père 13 ans auparavant, elle avait surmontée son chagrin et vivait à présent une vie heureuse entre ses études, ses nombreux livres qu'elle dévorait, sa mère et sa meilleure amie.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur la chaîne et avança lentement. Le sol devenait glissant suite à l'infiltration de l'eau de montagne qui semblait ressortir des interstices de la paroi. Elle continua prudemment et après quelques minutes, posa son pied sur la partie opposée de la corniche. Fière d'elle, elle se retourna pour sourire à sa meilleure amie qui l'avait observée tout le long. Cependant, elle ne vit jamais le chamois affolé qui déboula derrière elle par le sentier et qui la percuta dans le dos. Elle fût projetée violemment, la tête contre la paroi et sonné, elle ne put se retenir à la chaîne et bascula dans le vide.

Aya n'eut pas le temps d'hurler, trop choquée par ce qu'elle vit. Sa meilleure amie venait se s'assommer contre la falaise et basculait dans le vide après avoir perdu connaissance. Lyraen chuta sur plusieurs mètres et le torrent l'englouti. Cependant, personne ne remarqua le scintillement plus éclatant de la cascade ni que la jeune fille disparue totalement, s'évaporant dans l'écume du torrent.

* * *

_Une petite reviews svp? Cela permet de m'améliorer pour la suite ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

_« Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Voici donc le chapitre 1 de l'histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Le prochain chapitre mettra un peu de temps à arriver. Le temps de l'écrire petit à petit ^^_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! »_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Par une belle soirée de printemps, un hobbit cherchait par tous les moyens à reprendre ses esprits. Une compagnie de nains accompagnée d'un magicien s'était invitée chez lui, avait pillé son garde-manger, manqué de briser sa vaisselle, détruit sa plomberie et venait de lui proposer le charmant poste de cambrioleur pour aller cherche un objet enfouis sous les pattes d'un dragon cracheur de feu qui bien sûr se trouvait loger à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu.

Même le thé de camomille que lui avait préparé Dori, l'un des treize nains, ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de ses pensées.

Gandalf le Gris s'approcha de lui et essaya de le convaincre du bien fondé de cette quête et de sa future participation. Le hobbit ne semblait pas déterminé à signer le contrat que Balin, chef administratif de la compagnie, lui avait donné il y a quelques dizaines de minutes. Le semi-homme se leva en s'excusant et argua qu'il n'était pas le bon hobbit pour cette quête puis quitta la pièce.

Bilbon Sacquet se dirigeait vers sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur les nains disséminés ça et là dans son trou de hobbit mais il n'alla pas bien loin avant qu'un coup de tonnerre ainsi qu'un bruit de chute ne retentisse par la fenêtre ouverte.

Le bruit avait mis en alerte les différentes personnes présentes et c'est une ribambelle de nains suivit d'un magicien, et plus calmement d'un hobbit blasé qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait encore, qui déboulèrent dans le jardin du semi-homme.

La nuit était claire et les petites lumières aperçu par les fenêtres des trous de hobbit en contrebas scintillaient dans la pénombre, diffusant une douce lumière.

Aucun ennemi en vue, si ce n'est une jeune fille inconsciente, trempée et vêtue étrangement.

-Allons, allons rangez vos armes mes amis. Cette jeune personne n'est vraisemblablement pas une menace. Oïn, auriez-vous des bandages ? Cette petite semble s'être cogné la tête violemment, calma Gandalf en prenant la situation en main.

Bilbon arriva à ce moment-là et observa la jeune humaine inconsciente.

-Il faudrait la porter à l'intérieur, j'ai une chambre d'ami qui devrait convenir, proposa le maître des lieux.

L'ensemble des nains rangèrent leurs armes puis ce fût Bofur et Bifur qui intervinrent afin de porter la jeune fille à l'intérieur.

Oïn partit chercher des bandages et quelque onguent pour soigner la nouvelle venue pendant que Gandalf et le petit groupe composé de Thorin suivit de Bofur et Bifur portant la blessée, suivaient le hobbit qui les dirigeait vers une chambre d'ami.

Arrivées dans la chambre, les deux cousins déposèrent leur fardeau sur le lit trônant dans la pièce et sortirent de celle-ci au moment où Oïn revenait avec les bandages. Gandalf d'approcha de la jeune fille et vérifia son état général avec sa magie sous le regard indéchiffrable de Thorin et celui légèrement inquiet de Bilbon.$

-Elle n'est qu'assommée, annonça-t-il, Oïn, je vous laisse la soigner. Laissons-la tranquille le temps qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

Le nain guérisseur hocha la tête avant de s'affairer sur la blessure de l'humaine pendant que les trois autres occupants sortaient de la pièce.

Revenu vers le groupe, Thorin se tourna vers le magicien, un éclat coléreux dans les yeux.

-Que faites-vous ? Et si cette femme était là pour nous arrêter ? Je ne pense pas que la soigner soit une bonne idée !

-Thorin, vous l'avez très bien vu, elle n'a pas les caractéristiques d'une tueuse. J'ai également sondé son esprit et même si je n'ai pu déterminer d'où elle venait, je peux vous assurer que cette jeune fille n'est en aucun cas une menace pour nous.

Le prince nain le regarda puis soupira.

-Soit, mais je ne compte pas l'emmener avec nous. Nous partirons demain matin comme prévu. Je ne compte pas m'attarder encore plus longtemps ici afin d'attendre la guérison d'une simple humaine.

-Nous verrons cela quand elle sera réveillée. En attendant, reposons-nous et profitons de l'hospitalité de ce cher Bilbon, lui répondit Gandalf.

Thorin ne dit rien, peu ravi d'entendre que la question de cette femme n'était pas régler. Oïn revint à ce moment-là.

-J'ai soigné sa blessure et lui ait bandé la tête. Elle devrait se réveiller dans un petit moment, explique le nain guérisseur.

-Merci beaucoup Oïn.

Celui-ci partit vers le reste de la compagnie et chacun repris ses occupations.

Bilbon resta encore un moment auprès des nains, ne souhaitant pas aller se coucher avant de connaître l'identité de sa nouvelle invitée.

Lyraen s'éveilla lentement, un mal de tête lancinant. Elle tenta de se rappeler des précédents évènements et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas à l'hôpital vu les couleurs chaudes de la pièce. Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa tête lui tournant trop, elle abandonna l'idée pour l'instant et referma les yeux.

Que s'était-il passé ? Ses souvenirs étaient vagues. Seul deux chocs lui revenaient en mémoire. La vision d'un chamois affolé chutant en même temps qu'elle lui permit de comprendre d'où venait le choc qu'elle avait reçu dans le dos. Elle se souvint alors du regard de sa meilleure amie. Choquée et horrifiée. Elle était tombée de la corniche.

Cette constatation lui fit rouvrit les yeux. Elle tenta à nouveau de se lever, souhaitant savoir où elle se trouvait. Sa seconde tentative se révéla plus fructueuse que la première et après s'être assise dans le lit, observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Visiblement, elle devait être chez quelqu'un, vu le fauteuil placé dans un coin et le lit un peu plus petit qu'elle mais confortable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une armoire était placée contre le mur opposé et une fenêtre ronde laissait passer les rayons de la lune. Une chandelle était posée sur la table à côté du lit et diffusait une douce lumière dans la pièce. Confortable et sécuritaire. Cependant, cela ne la renseigna pas plus sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait et elle décida donc de se mettre debout.

Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau mais elle ne s'en préoccupa point et se leva lentement, prenant garde au moindre signe d'étourdissement.

Une fois debout, elle tâta sa blessure qu'elle avait sentie bandé et soigner afin de se rendre compte des dégâts. Visiblement, elle s'était ouvert le crâne mais les soins qu'on lui avait prodigués étaient de bonne qualité. Elle allait juste avoir une méchante bosse en supplément de la possible cicatrice qui resterait.

Rassurée sur ce constat, elle décida de sortir de la pièce afin d'explorer la maison. Elle prit à droite et longea le couloir sur quelques mètres avant de tomber sur deux jeunes hommes fumant la pipe.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, l'ayant entendu arriver. Celui qui semblait le plus jeune s'approcha d'elle.

-Enfin réveillé ! Kili, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il.

-Et Fili, pour vous servir, se présenta à la suite son camarade blond.

Lyraen les détailla de la tête aux pieds.

L'un devait avoir son âge et lui souriait amicalement. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules et sa barbe naissante ajoutait à son charme. Le second devait être un peu plus âgé. Il était blond, les cheveux de la même longueur que son voisin mais avec quelques tresses ça et là. Une barbe et une moustache tressée complétaient le portrait. Pour ce qui est des habits, on repassera, se dit Lyraen. Elle eut l'impression d'être revenu au Moyen-Age vu la tenue de cuir que portait ses vis-à-vis, si l'on exceptait que les deux hommes en face d'elle faisaient environ 10 cm de moins qu'elle. Déjà qu'avec son 1m65 elle était petite mais trouvé des hommes plus petits qu'elle était plus qu'étrange.

Cela devait bien faire trois minutes qu'elle les dévisageaient, aussi se reprit-elle et se présenta de la même manière qu'eux.

-Heu… Lyraen, pour vous servir.

Le sourire de Kili s'agrandit.

-Enchanté ! Allez viens qu'on te présente le reste de la compagnie.

Lyraen n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle fut emmenée par les deux jeunes en direction d'un bruit de conversation.

-Hey, regarder qui est réveillé, interpella Kili quand ils arrivèrent vers ce qui semblait être la salle à manger.

Dans la pièce se trouvait six personnes attablés, fumant la pipe pour certains et qui se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Cependant, l'exclamation du brun attira encore sept personnes supplémentaires qui arrivèrent depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Lyraen se sentit mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards braqués sur elle. Un vieil homme, tout de gris vêtu et à la longue barbe grise entreprit de se présenter.

-Bonsoir, je me nomme Gandalf. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ? Votre arrivée ici est pour le moins étrange.

-Je m'appelle Lyraen. Quand à savoir comment je suis arrivée ici, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mes souvenirs son flous mais je me rappelle que je faisais une randonnée en montagne avec ma meilleure amie et qu'après avoir traversé une corniche, un chamois m'a percuté et j'ai chuté dans le torrent. Je devrais être morte. Comment se fait-il que je sois encore en vie ? explique la jeune humaine.

Gandalf tira une bouffé sur sa pipe puis expira, faisant un rond de fumée.

-Intéressante histoire. Je peux vous dire où vous êtes mais pour ce qui est de votre arrivée, ceci reste un mystère. Vous vous trouvez chez Bilbon Sacquet ici présent, dit-il en désignant un homme encore plus petit que les autres et aux cheveux bruns bouclés.

-Enchanté, répondit Lyraen en faisant un sourire en direction de son hôte.

-Laissez-moi également vous présenter le reste des personnes présentes. Voici Thorin, chef de la compagnie, puis Bofur, Balin, Dori, Nori, Dwalin, Oïn qui vous a soigné, Ori, Gloïn, Bifur et Bombur, présenta-t-il respectivement.

Lyraen essaye de mémoriser tous ces noms, cela lui semblait familier mais son mal de tête ne souhaitant visiblement pas la laisser réfléchir, elle décida d'abandonner.

Thorin juste devant elle, la fixait de son regard bleu nuit et ne semblait pas spécialement ravi de sa présence. Ses cheveux noirs, son regard intense et sa présence mirent encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

Bofur situé à droite, lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main pour la saluer, son drôle de chapeau vissé sur la tête même à l'intérieur de la maison.

Balin assis à côté de Bofur, avait une longue barbe blanche et dans ses yeux flottait une lueur de sagesse et un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Dori en face de Balin, avait une barbe grise terminé par un bouc fait de métal et il tendit subitement une tasse de thé à la jeune fille qui refusa poliment.

Nori au bout de la pièce avec les autres avait une coupe étonnante en forme d'étoile. Il semblait attendre la suite des évènements avant de se faire une opinion sur la jeune humaine, tout comme Gloïn dont il était difficile de connaître le point de vue, sa longue barbe rousse lui mangeant une bonne partie du visage.

Dwalin avait le crâne rasé et plusieurs tatouages. Le gars à ne pas embêter, se fit immédiatement la réflexion Lyraen.

Oïn semblait attentif à son état cependant était-ce dû à sa barbe grise ou au cornet acoustique qu'il avait en mai mais Lyraen le trouvait très étrange.

Ori avec un livre dans ses bras, sous le lisait-il avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il avait d'ailleurs l'allure d'un écrivain malgré son apparente jeunesse.

Enfin Bifur avait les cheveux gris et noir et l'humaine cru halluciner en voyant une… hache planté dans sa tête, quand à Bombur, il faisait bien deux fois la taille d'une des autres personnes dans la pièce mais pas en longueur. Plutôt en largueur, et malgré ses immenses tresses rousses et la présence de Lyraen, il mangeait un bout de jambon.

-T'as tout retenu ? lui demanda malicieusement Kili.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mon mal de crâne ne me laisse pas tranquille depuis mon réveil, même si j'avoue que vos noms me semblent familiers.

-Ca ira mieux bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Bofur.

Lyraen hocha doucement la tête, espérant qu'il ait raison.

-Tu disais faire une randonnée en montagne, non ? Mais où étais-tu ? Sur quelle montagne, la questionna Fili.

-J'étais dans les Alpes avec ma meilleure amie. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle va bien.

-Les Alpes ? Connais pas. Quelqu'un connait ? demanda-t-il à l'assemblée.

Les négations fusèrent et ce fut le brouhaha. Lyraen commença à se sentir mal, sa tête lui tournant à nouveau.

Thorin remarquant le malaise de la jeune fille entreprit de faire taire tout le monde. Une fois le calme revenu, ce fut Gandalf qui reprit la parole.

-Vous devriez vous reposer encore un moment. Allez donc dormir, nous vous réveillerons demain avant de partir. Fili, Kili, pouvez-vous la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre ?

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et ramenèrent Lyraen dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'enregistrait même pas le mot "départ". Elle les remercia une fois dans la pièce et entreprit d'aller se coucher. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bercée par une douce chanson s'élevant dans la maison devenue silencieuse.

**Fin chapitre 1**

* * *

_Voili voilou… Une ptite review svp ? Bonne journée ou bonne soirée._


	3. Chapter 2

_« Bonjour ! Bonsoir! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Le chapitre est arrivé plus vite que prévu, je suis inspiré ces derniers temps._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception de Lyraen et d'Aya et ceux qui arriveront si j'en rajoute encore ^^_

_Je voulais également remercier __**Edenlight**__, __**izaiza14**__ et __**MEGANE**__ pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! _

_Je remercie encore__** izaiza14**__ d'avoir ajouté cette fic dans ses suivis ^^ (Maintenant je suis obligé de la continuer sinon elle viendra me taper sur les doigts XD)_

_Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture sur papier et avance bien…ne crions pas victoire trop vite non plus._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! »_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le soleil se levait lentement au-dessus des arbres quand Lyraen émergea de son sommeil. Un peu perdu, elle mit un moment à se souvenir des évènements de la veille puis décida de se lever afin de vérifier que tout cela n'ait pas été un simple rêve.

Son mal de tête ayant disparu, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle à manger d'où elle entendait plusieurs bruits de conversation. Elle découvrit Ori, Dori, Bofur, Bombur et Oïn affairés à mettre la table et amener les différents plats qui devaient représenter le petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-elle.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et la saluèrent joyeusement, lui proposant de s'installer pour manger. Elle se retrouva donc assise devant une des nombreuses assiettes présentes autour de la table et Dori lui tendit une tasse de thé.

-Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? lui demanda Bofur.

-Ça va mieux. Mon mal de tête a disparu et je me sens plus alerte. Mais je ne sais toujours pas où je me trouve.

-Gandalf vous l'a pourtant dit hier soir, nous sommes chez Bilbon Sacquet, en Comté, lui répondit Dori.

-Oui, je sais cela. Cependant, je ne sais pas où se trouve la Comté.

Elle se reçu cinq regards étonnés.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la Comté ?

-Non, dans quel pays ça se trouve ?

-Pays ? Cela ne se situe dans aucun pays ni même royaume. C'est comme cela qu'on appelle la région où vivent les hobbits, lui expliqua Bofur.

-Hobbit ? C'est quoi un hobbit ?

-M. Bilbon est un hobbit. Un semi-homme. Mais voyons d'où sortez-vous ?

-Un hobbit, murmura Lyraen perdu dans ses pensées.

Le silence s'installa pendant un petit moment avant que Kili et Fili n'arrive tout deux.

-Bonjour ! saluèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Kili s'assit à côté de Lyraen et Fili à la droite de son frère.

-T'en fait une tête, tu as encore mal au crâne ? demanda le brun en avisant le regard perdu de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-Uhm ? Oh non, je réfléchissais à ce que m'a dit Bofur. Mais je viens de penser à quelque chose qui me chiffonne, si M. Sacquet est un hobbit, vous êtes quoi, vous ?

-Nous ? On est des nains voyons ! s'exclama Kili tout fier.

Lyraen le regarda les yeux ronds puis pâlie brusquement. Un barrage venait de se rompre dans la tête de la jeune fille et ce fût une déferlante de souvenirs. L'air lui manqua et son seul salut lui semblait venir de l'extérieur.

Elle sortit, inspira brusquement et écarquilla les yeux en avisant le paysage en face d'elle. Des collines, des chemins de terre et cachés parmi la verdure, des trous de hobbits.

Elle était à Hobbitbourg. Elle était à Cul-de-Sac et plus simplement en Terre du Milieu !

Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ?

Elle commença à paniquer. Comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle ? Elle ne savait pas se battre. Allait-elle rester ici ou partirait-elle avec la Compagnie ? Et les trolls, les orcs, les gobelins, les horribles wargs, les araignées. Smaug et la grande bataille des Cinq Armées. A cette pensée, elle pâlit encore plus. Elle se souvint de la fin du livre. Ce livre qu'elle adorait et qu'elle avait littéralement dévoré par trois fois. Elle se reprit et se mit à respirer profondément.

Elle connaissait l'histoire et après avoir réfléchit pendant un moment, elle pesa le pour et le contre. Rester en Comté ne servirait à rien puisque Bilbon allait partir avec la Compagnie et elle ne souhaitait en aucune façon rester seule dans un monde dont elle ne connaissait qu'une infime partie. De plus, la fin du livre qu'elle connaissait ne lui avait jamais plu et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait peut-être la modifier – si elle survivait ce qui était moins sûr.

Mais dans la balance des contres pesaient les orcs, les gobelins, les trolls stupides, les horreurs à huit pattes, les monstrueux chiens de Gundabad et surtout un lézard géant cracheur de feu. Rien que des réjouissances en fin de compte.

La balance penchait fortement du côté du contre et malgré l'immense envie de Lyraen de parcourir la Terre du Milieu avec la Compagnie. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas l'un des nains arriver derrière elle.

-Ça va ? Tu es partie précipitamment. On s'inquiète.

Elle sursauta puis se retourna et plongea dans le regard bleu ciel de Fili.

-Tu disais ?

-Qu'on s'inquiétait. Tu es devenue très pâle tout à coup et tu as quitté la pièce en chancelant, lui expliqua Fili, son regard ancré dans le sien.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis sentie mal tout à coup. J'avais besoin d'air, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Allez viens, Kili va encore me poser plein de questions si tu ne rentres pas, sourit-il.

-J'arrive tout de suite, laisse-moi deux minutes, lui demanda-t-elle.

Fili hocha la tête puis tourna les talons et rentra, la laissant seule pour quelques instants. Son regard perdu en direction de la porte, Lyraen prit sa décision. L'ensemble de la Compagnie s'inquiétait pour elle, en particulier les deux héritiers de Durïn et ce malgré qu'ils ne la connaissent pas. Elle était bloquée en Terre du Milieu et ce n'était pas en restant ici qu'elle trouverait un moyen de rentrer chez elle.

Soit ! Elle était décidé à faire le voyage jusqu'à Erebor ! Autant se balader et affronter les ennuies avec des amis plutôt que seule, mais elle allait quand même en toucher un mot ou deux à Gandalf. Le magicien avait peut-être des informations concernant les voyages trans-dimensionnels.

Sur cette bonne résolution (malgré le fait que cela ne soit pas Nouvel An), elle retourna à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où pendant son absence, le reste de la Compagnie ainsi que Gandalf avaient rejoins les lèves-tôt.

Elle salua ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore vus et repris sa place autour de la table sous la mine grognon de Thorin, le regard inquiet de Fili et le sourire bienveillant du magicien.

Maintenant que l'ensemble de ses souvenirs avaient daigné revenir de leur balade elle ne savait où, c'était plus facile de nommer toutes les personnes présentes. C'est en cela qu'elle fit un grand sourire à Kili pour le rassurer. Celui-ci la sonda un moment puis lui retourna son sourire et continua de manger. Lyraen l'imita, soudain affamée par tous les évènements des dernières 24 heures.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et un silence relatif. Ce ne fut qu'après que Dori et Bifur se mirent à faire la vaisselle, Bofur rangeant avec l'aide de Gloïn les quelques meubles déplacés et que le reste de la troupe s'éparpilla ça et là afin de récupérer leurs affaires pour le départ que Lyraen demanda un entretien avec Gandalf sous le regard perçant du chef nain.

-Bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser Thorin, nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, répondit le magicien.

La jeune fille alla jusqu'à la chambre d'ami qu'elle occupait suivit par le vieil homme puis une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte et prit une grande inspiration. Elle lui conta son histoire et le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Le magicien l'écoute silencieusement, plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune humaine n'entra pas dans les détails concernant ses connaissances de la Terre du Milieu, ne souhaitant pas être bridé par le vieil homme. A la fin de son récit, Gandalf se leva et dit tout simplement:

-Je vais aller voir Thorin afin de le faire accepter votre venue dans la Compagnie. Laissez-moi faire et préparez vos affaires. Je vous conseille de vous changer, vous passerez plus facilement inaperçu, lui expliqua-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre après avoir avisé sa tenue.

Lyraen ne put rien dire de plus, un peu étonné que le vieil homme ait cru si facilement à son récit.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son sac ou plutôt ce qui devait être son sac car celui-ci avait été changé en un grand sac de voyage en cuir contenant plusieurs vêtements. Le passage entre dimension faisait des miracles.

Elle fouilla donc dans le sac de cuir et fit l'inventaire. Une cape légère, une plus épaisse, trois chemises, deux paires de braies, une gourde, une ceinture de cuir avec une boucle en métal, un manteau léger – rien à voir avec le gros manteau de fourrure de Thorin, des chaussettes, un couteau, un peigne – cela serait utile, une lanière de cuir – qu'est-ce que ça fichait là ?, une couverture, un briquet – enfin ce qui y ressemblait, une paire de gants fourré et le truc indispensable : une carte. Par contre niveau sous-vêtement c'était pas encore ça se dit-elle, mais après cinq minutes supplémentaires de recherche, elle les trouva dans les poches sur les côtés.

Elle décida de suivre le conseil de Gandalf et se changea avant de fourrer ses vêtements "modernes" au fond du sac. Elle était à présent vêtue d'une paire de braies marron, d'une chemise à lacets de couleur crème, d'une paire de bottes noires sans talon, d'une ceinture de cuir et une cape légère de couleur verte pâle couvrait ses épaules. Elle avait utilisé la lanière de cuir pour s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval.

C'est à ce moment-là que le magicien revient pour lui annonce qu'elle était désormais sous sa protection et qu'elle était accepté pour le voyage. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir comment Gandalf avait convaincu Thorin mais quand elle sortit pour se préparer au départ, elle su que le roi nain n'était pas heureux du tout.

L'ambiance allait être joyeuse si sa Seigneurie Thorin faisait l'iceberg tout le long du voyage. Elle sentait le naufrage arriver.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir puis sortit du jardin bien entretenu du hobbit pour rejoindre la Compagnie préparant les différents poneys.

-Mademoiselle Lyraen ?

La jeune humaine se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Ori tenant un poney de couleur crème.

-Pas de mademoiselle Ori, seulement Lyraen, lui sourit-elle.

-Oh, d'accord. Hum… Tenez, il est pour vous, répondit timidement l'écrivain en lui tendant les rênes du poney.

Lyraen le regarda sans comprendre.

-Monsieur Gandalf a dit que vous nous accompagnerez alors, il vous faut un poney pour voyager. Celui-ci s'appelle Dune, expliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Oh, merci Ori, répondit-elle en se saisissant des rênes de cuir et en caressant la tête de sa toute nouvelle monture qui hennit joyeusement.

Kili arriva à ce moment-là avec son propre poney en main et lui demanda tout en rougissant si elle avait besoin d'aide pour monter. Sa tenue devait bien la changer vu la réaction des nains. Mais merci les Valars, elle avait eut la chance de prendre quelques cours d'équitation et savait donc monter à cheval, cela éviterais à Kili de rougir encore plus. Elle se hissa sur son poney malgré le gros sac de cuir qu'elle avait dans le dos.

Kili l'avait observé tout le long et s'approcha d'elle une fois qu'elle fut en selle.

-Tu comptes porter ton sac tout le voyage ? On peut mettre tes affaires dans les sacoches de ton poney, lui fit remarquer le brun.

-Bonne idée. Tu m'aides ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit le cadet des nains.

Ils transférèrent les affaires de Lyraen du sac à dos aux sacoches poser sur la croupe du poney puis Kili plia le sac de cuir et l'accrocha juste derrière la selle par-dessus les sacoches.

-Et voilà ! Pas de poids inutile et moins de fatigue.

-Merci ! Tu sais quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Bientôt, on finit de charger les provisions sur les poneys et on pourra partir.

-Ok, et Bilbon, il vient ?

-Je doute qu'il vienne. Gandalf soutient qu'il viendra mais une bonne partie de la Compagnie n'y croit absolument pas, lui expliqua Kili.

-Et toi ? Tu en pense quoi ? lui demanda Lyraen.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense surtout qu'il doit digérer l'information. Il nous rattrapera s'il change d'avis. Enfin, j'espère, lâcha le brun.

-Tout le monde en selle, lança Thorin à ce moment-là.

Kili grimpa sur son propre poney et parti rejoindre son frère un peu plus loin. Ce fut Gandalf qui se joignit à la compagnie de la jeune fille alors que la petite troupe descendait la colline.

-Nous verrons si en passant chez les elfes, ceux-ci auront plus d'information concernant votre venue ici, lui proposa le magicien.

-Entendu. On mettra combien de temps à peu près pour y arriver ?

-Pour aller jusqu'à Imladris ? Environ trois mois si tout va bien.

Lyraen soupira.

-Et dire qu'en avion, on y serait en trois heures, murmure la jeune fille.

Mais elle sourit. Ce temps lui permettrait de connaître réellement ses compagnons de voyage et pour une fois, elle ne devra pas courir pour aller en cours.

Ils mirent peu de temps pour sortir du petit village et arrivé à la sortie, Lyraen fit faire un quart de tour à sa monture afin de graver dans sa mémoire le magnifique paysage qu'elle quittait.

En route pour l'aventure !

**Fin chapitre 2**

* * *

_« Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! _

_Une petite reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non ?  
_

_Bonne journée ! ou soirée ! »_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour/bonsoir ! Mon dieu ! Des gens qui aiment ma fic ! Le bonheur. Vous me faites super plaisir !_

_Je précise que toutes personnes souhaitant connaître l'avancement de cette fic peut aller voir le suivi sous mon profil. Je le met régulièrement à jour et vous saurez donc où j'en suis ^^_

_Passons aux remerciements !_

_Je remercie donc __**Melior Silverdjane**__ pour son ajout en suivi !_

_Je remercie encore __**Aidoku, **__**Melior Silverdjane**__ et __**Anima Ignis**__ pour l'ajout de cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris !_

_Passons aux reviews : Merci à __**Melior Silverdjane**__ et __**megane**__ pour leur reviews qui m'ont super plaisir ! Je prends toujours du plaisir à les lire !_

_**Megane **__: Oui, elle a enfin compris mais c'est surtout que le choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête l'avait rendu partiellement amnésique._

_**Melior Silverdjane**__ : Trois reviews ?! *Saute de joie* Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lyraen. Tu verras qu'elle sait se défendre à sa manière ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi sauf Lyraen. Mais je les aurais un jour ! J'essaie de négocier pour qu'ils m'appartiennent.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le soleil créait des tâches de lumières en passant à travers la frondaison des arbres sous lesquels la Compagnie cheminait. La journée avançait lentement au rythme du pas des poneys. La rosée que la nuit avait déposée sur l'herbe commençait à s'évaporer et la chaleur d'une matinée d'avril se faisait petit à petit ressentir.

La bonne humeur était présente et les discussions allaient bon train. Ce fut Nori qui lança le débat concernant la venue de Bilbon. Le sujet lancé, ce fut également les paris qui fusèrent.

Nori, Gloïn, Bombur, Ori, Bifur et Dwalin parièrent que le hobbit ne viendrait pas et Kili, Fili, Oïn, Bofur, Gandalf, Balin et Dori votèrent qu'il viendrait.

Fili s'approcha de Lyraen.

-Tu ne paris pas ?

-Je n'ai pas de monnaie avec moi donc je n'ai rien à parier, lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Tu veux parier ? Je t'en passe un peu si tu veux.

-Je ne connais pas le cours de la monnaie. Je ne sais pas si c'est utile de parier dans ce cas-là, lui expliqua Lyraen.

-Tu ne connais pas les cours de monnaie ? D'où tu viens pour ne pas le savoir ? Enfin c'est simple. Il existe 4 types de pièces : cuivre, bronze, argent et or. Il faut dix pièces de cuivre pour faire une pièce de bronze, il faut dix pièces de bronze pour une d'argent et il faut dix pièces d'argent pour un d'or. Je te passe cinq pièces de bronze si tu veux.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ne te le proposerais pas si cela me dérangeais, sourit Fili.

-D'accord, sourit à son tour Lyraen.

Le blond lui tendit alors une petite bourse en cuir fermé par un lacet.

-Vas-y et paris bien ! l'encouragea l'héritier de Durïn.

-Héhé. Qui veut parier avec moi ? lança la jeune humaine à la cantonade.

-T'as quoi à parier ? lui demanda Nori.

-Heu, cinq pièces de bronze, lui répondit Lyraen.

-Et tu es de quel avis ? questionna Gloïn.

-Je paris que Bilbon va venir et qu'il aura signé son contrat, lança déterminé la châtain.

-Pari tenu, répondirent en même temps les deux nains.

Lyraen serra la main de Nori puis celle de Gloïn pour valider le pari puis retourna auprès des deux héritiers de Durïn.

-Tu sais que si notre hobbit ne vient pas, tu es déjà endetté ? lui demande Fili.

-Je sais mais je suis presque sûre qu'il viendra, répondit-elle confiante.

Le petite groupe chemina pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre derrière eux.

On vit arriver en courant Bilbon Sacquet tenant son contrat à la main qui flottait au vent tel une bannière.

Il se dirigea directement vers Balin qui récupéra le parchemin et l'étudia avec une paire de lunettes. Le nain releva la tête et commença à ranger le bout de papier dans ses affaires en annonçant fièrement que tout était en ordre.

Bilbon semblait heureux d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Thorin cependant ordonna d'une voix lasse qu'on donne un poney au semi-homme. Celui-ci tenta de protester mais les deux héritiers de Durïn le saisirent chacun par une manche de sa veste et le soulevèrent de terre pour le déposer sur un poney alezan. Vu la posture raide de ce pauvre Bilbon, cela devait être sa première leçon d'équitation, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui expliqua comment se tenir correctement à cheval. Le semi-homme écouta les conseils de la jeune fille et sembla se détendre légèrement. Lyraen lui sourit voyant ses efforts mais elle fut absorbée par une autre personne. Bofur réclamait son dû suite au pari gagné.

-Nori, Gloïn ? appela la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, elle du lâcher les rênes de sa monture afin de saisir au vol les deux bourses de pièces que les deux perdants grognons lui lancèrent.

-Merci beaucoup ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle retourna vers Fili et lui lança une des deux bourses de cuir.

-Retour du prêt, sourit Lyraen.

-Merci chanceuse, répondit le blond tout en attrapant son retour de monnaie.

La Compagnie ne fit pas dix mètres que le cambrioleur se mit à éternuer. Il chercha quelque chose dans ses poches mais ne le trouvant visiblement pas, demanda à la troupe de faire demi-tour pour aller récupérer… ses mouchoirs. Lyraen fit une mine blasée et ce fût Bofur qui lança au hobbit un vieux bout de tissu sale lui conseillant de l'utilisé comme mouchoir. Bilbon eut une mine de dégout puis soupira lorsque Gandalf lui annonça qu'il allait sans doute devoir se passer de bien d'autres choses en plus de ses précieux mouchoirs.

Le petit groupe continua donc d'avancer à travers les champs, les collines et les forêts clairsemés qui ponctuaient le paysage de tâches de couleurs chatoyantes, tout cela sous un beau soleil d'avril.

Thorin semblait grognon en tête de file et c'est donc sans repas de midi que la journée passa. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil descendit derrière les arbres que le chef de la Compagnie accepta de faire une pause en bordure de route.

Celui-ci descendit de sa monture et sonna ses ordres. Bombur et Bofur de corvée de cuisine, Bifur pour le premier tour de garde et Dori ainsi que Nori pour s'occuper des poneys.

Lyraen descendit donc de Dune avec une grimace. Rester en selle toute une journée n'était vraiment pas bon pour ses fesses, surtout qu'elle n'avait plus fait d'équitation depuis deux ans. Elle se consola en remarquant que Bilbon semblait souffrir autant sinon plus de sa première journée de voyage à dos de poney.

Kili passant près d'elle avisa sa grimace.

-Un petit souci ? lui demanda-t-il un sourire en coin, se moquant d'elle.

-Pas le moins du monde et toi ? demanda-t-elle en ayant pertinemment vu qu'il se fichait d'elle.

-Aucun, répondit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Cesse de l'embêter petit frère, tu vois bien qu'elle ne se fait pas avoir. Faudra trouver un autre sujet pour la taquiner, chuchota Fili au brun.

Lyraen alla vers Bombur afin de lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide. Le gros nain la renvoya gentiment en expliquant qu'il avait l'habitude et s'en sortait très bien avec l'aider de son frère.

Dori et Nori ne semblait pas non plus avoir besoin d'aide après qu'elle leur ait jeté un coup d'œil. Elle décida donc de récupérer les sacoches accrochées à son poney afin de prendre sa couverture. Elle décrocha les sacs de cuir puis chercha un coin pour la nuit. Encore heureux que le camping en pleine nature ne la rebutait pas. Par contre, dormir à la belle étoile, ça elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Gloïn venait d'allumer un bon feu et ramenait quelques branches afin de l'alimenter pour la nuit. Elle posa ses affaires au pied d'un arbre et n'appréciant pas de rester inactive alors que tout le monde s'affairait, elle décida que ramener un peu de bois supplémentaire serait une bonne chose. Elle s'éloigna donc un peu du campement et commença à ramasser branches, brindilles et bûches.

Ce fût Kili qui remarqua l'absence de la jeune fille.

-Où est Lyraen ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

Le blond s'occupait de ses propres sacoches quand il entendit la question du brun. Il se redressa et scruta les alentours à la recherche de la châtaine.

Il commença à paniquer quand il ne la trouva pas et l'appela.

Après cinq minutes sans réponse et où le reste de la Compagnie avait été mis au courant, Lyraen arriva chargé de bois alors que Kili l'appelait encore une fois.

-Je suis là. Stressez pas ! Et Kili, je suis à 1 mètre de toi. Ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles s'il-te-plaît.

-Où étiez-vous ? demanda furieux, Thorin en s'approchant d'elle.

-A la recherche de bois pour le feu, répondit-elle en lâchant son tas de bois au sol juste au niveau des pieds du nain.

La mauvaise humeur du roi affectait sa propre humeur et elle se retint de lui lancer une remarque acerbe.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous prévenu personne ? demanda-t-il, acide.

-Je dois aussi vous faire un papier en trois exemplaires et signer si je vais au petit coin ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

Une partie de la Compagnie pouffa.

-Prévenez où vous aller la prochaine fois, siffla-t-il.

-Rassurez-vous, ma présence si déplaisante soit-elle, sera toujours à proximité de cette Compagnie.

Puis elle tourna les talons et récupéra ses affaires pour aller ensuite s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre.

Le voyage commençait bien ! Premier jour et déjà la première dispute avec Thorin. Non mais, c'est pas comme si elle allait se faire bouffer par des trolls. On verra dans quelques jours, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle fut tranquille pendant une trentaine de minutes avant que Fili n'arrive chargé de deux bols contenant chacun une portion de viande et quelques légumes.

-T'es venu te sacrifier ? lui demanda Lyraen en prenant le bol qu'il lui tendait.

-Je suis surtout venu discuter. Et puis manger seul n'est pas très joyeux et vu comme c'est parti, on n'a pas vraiment envie que tu nous fasses la tête pendant les prochains mois.

-C'est ce que je dis, quel sens du sacrifice, ironisa-t-elle, encore de mauvaise humeur à cause de son tête-à-tête avec le chef de la Compagnie.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas prévenu quelqu'un quand tu es allé chercher du bois, commença Fili.

-Parce que j'étais à 50 mètres du campement, qu'on est toujours dans la Comté ou du moins très proche et donc que j'ai estimé que les risques étaient moindres.

-Compréhensible et logique, j'avoue. Et la dispute avec mon oncle, elle vient d'où ?

-Du fait qu'il arrive pas à me voir en peinture et que depuis mon arrivée, j'ai l'impression de lui donner de l'urticaire. S'il ne m'aime pas alors qu'il vienne m'expliquer pourquoi ! La seule expression que j'ai vu de lui ces dernières 24 heures c'est sa mine grognon et sa mauvaise humeur, s'énerva Lyraen.

-Je comprends ton point de vu mais met-toi à sa place aussi, devoir gérer une compagnie pour une expédition dont on ne connait pas l'issu. Il est le chef de la Compagnie et en cela, responsable de la vie des personnes la composant. Et en plus, il se retrouve avec une femme qui ne sait pas se battre sur les bras après qu'il se soit fait forcé la main par un magicien.

-Vu sous cet angle, je comprends qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur mais c'est quand même un jugement hâtif ! J'avoue, je ne sais pas me battre avec une épée mais j'apprends volontiers. Mais il ne me connait pas plus que ça et se permet de juger que je serais un poids. J'ai horreur qu'on me juge sans me connaître, se calma la jeune fille.

-Laisse-lui du temps. Sa mauvaise humeur passera. Pour le combat à l'épée en revanche, on peut toujours te l'enseigner pendant le voyage si tu le souhaites, sourit Fili.

-Marché conclu ! Je limite ma mauvaise humeur conséquente de celle de Thorin et tu m'apprends à me battre à l'épée, sourit-elle en tendant sa main vers le blond.

-Marché conclu, sourit l'épéiste en serrant la main de Lyraen.

-Mais je te préviens, si Thorin me fait sortir de mes gonds, je répondrais !

-Aucun souci. Allez viens, on retourne vers les autres. Kili à l'air d'être jaloux que tu parles avec moi, rigola Fili en ébouriffant un peu les cheveux de la jeune humaine.

Lyraen éclata de rire.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a déjà le coup de foudre pour moi. En 24 heures c'est possible ?

-Disons que nous ne sommes pas habitués à une présence féminine.

-Les naines n'existent pas ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

-Bien sûr que si mais elle ne représente qu'un tiers de la population et elles sont timides, lui expliqua le blond.

-Un tiers ? Attend, ça veut dire que y'a un tiers des nains qui peuvent se marier et les autres qui pleurent de désespoir en fait.

-C'est presque ça. La plupart sont trop obnubilé par leur travail et ne pense pas à se marier, les autres le font s'ils le peuvent, en prenant en compte que la naine qu'ils ont choisis accepte également. Prend exemple sur la Compagnie, le seul qui est marié, c'est Gloïn. Tous les autres sont célibataires et la seule femme que Kili et moi ayons côtoyé se trouve être notre mère, Dis avant qu'elle ne décède.

-Mes condoléances, je ne voulais pas te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

-Aucun souci. Tu l'ignorais et puis le fait que tu poses des questions montre que tu t'intéresses aux gens qui t'entourent, sourit doucement Fili.

La jeune fille lui fit un immense sourire.

-Retournons vers les groupe, Kili a l'air de flamber d'impatience, décréta Lyraen en jetant un regard en direction de l'archer.

Les deux jeunes gens ayant également finis de manger, Fili récupéra le bol vide de la jeune fille pendant que celle-ci portait ses affaires jusque vers le groupe dispersé autour du feu.

Elle s'assit à côté de Kili et Fili s'assit à côté de son frère. Gandalf lui fit un petit sourire bienveillant de même que Balin et Bilbon ainsi que Bofur lui sourirent joyeusement, heureux de son retour vers eux. Seul Thorin affichait une grimace à son arrivée, légèrement imité par Dwalin qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié que la jeune fille ait parlé aussi irrespectueusement à son roi.

-Vous en faites une tête. On n'a pas le droit de hurler dans cette Compagnie ?

Devant le regard lourd de certains, elle abdiqua.

-Ok, ok, je m'excuse et je préviendrais la prochaine fois que je m'éloignerai du campement, soupira Lyraen.

Thorin lui lança un regard perçant puis après quelques minutes, hocha la tête semblant enfin se détendre.

L'atmosphère devenue lourde depuis la dispute, s'allégea subitement suite à l'acceptation par le chef de la Compagnie, des excuses de la jeune fille. Le repas étant finit, la plupart des personnes présentes autour du feu sortirent leurs pipes afin de passer une soirée de détente après une longue journée de marche.

Seul le hululement de quelques chouettes et les vols nocturnes des chauves-souris accompagnait le crépitement du feu diffusant une douce lueur dans la nuit étoilé.

Lyraen commença à somnoler, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voyager de cette manière malgré les nombreuses balades qu'elle avait déjà faites.

Ce fût Kili qui se retrouva avec la tête de la jeune fille appuyé sur son épaule. Le brun sourit.

-Déjà fatigué ?

-Pas l'habitude de voyager, se contenta de répondre Lyraen dans un bâillement.

Le roi déchu la foudroya du regard à sa réponse.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, lui lança la châtaine, je ne suis pas la seule à somnoler, fit-elle en désignant le hobbit dont la tête dodelinait.

Le regard de Thorin s'attarda sur le cambrioleur qui ne semblait plus être réellement conscient.

-Aller vous couchez Maître Sacquet, vous tombez de sommeil, décréta le chef des nains.

Bofur situé à la droite du hobbit lui donna un léger coup de coude qui sembla réveiller le petit homme.

-Aller vous couchez, lui redit Thorin.

-Bonne idée, soupira le pauvre hobbit en se décrochant presque la mâchoire en bâillant.

Le semi-homme s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture au pied d'un arbre et s'endormit rapidement.

Une demi-heure supplémentaire passa avant que Thorin n'ordonne le repos général. Kili qui avait passé un bras autour de la jeune fille quand elle s'était endormie, entreprit de sortir sa couverture puis emmitoufla Lyraen dedans avant de la déposé sur un coin d'herbe près du feu afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid pendant la nuit. Elle remua légèrement dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Une fois sûr que la jeune fille était bien installée, l'archer entreprit de sortir sa propre couverture et de se préparer pour la nuit.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie s'endormit rapidement. Seule Bifur qui était de garde, Gandalf qui surveillait d'un œil le groupe et Thorin qui avait le sommeil léger restèrent éveillé pendant encore un moment.

Le roi nain semblait perdu dans ses pensées en regardant la jeune humaine. Il finit par s'endormir, son regard bleu perçant toujours vrillé sur Lyraen au moment de fermer les yeux.

**Fin chapitre 3**

* * *

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Une petite reviews pour une pauvre auteure ? ^^_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre mais Mme Grippe a eut la bonne idée de me rendre visite la semaine passée ce qui fait que je n'ai strictement rien écrit…_**

**_Je suis un peu mitigée pour ce chapitre, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture au brouillon et il est possible de connaître l'avancée en allant sur ma page de profil !_**

**_Je suis impardonnable... Je remercie même pas mes lecteurs..._**

**_Je remercie Anyliath, Edenlight, Melior Silverdjane, Idril Daliem et Maurore pour leur review!_**

**_ Melior Silverdjane : Bifur qui tient un oiseau mécanique me parait tout à fait normal car il est avec ses frère, marchand de jouets._**

_**Je remercie également thesafestpsycoticbitch, Maurore et Idril Daliem pour la mise en follow de cette fanfic!**_

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil se levait à peine et ses rayons éclairèrent le visage de Lyraen. Elle se réveilla doucement et plongea dans le regard marron de Kili qui l'observait.

-Bonjour, belle endormie, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle, personne n'est encore réveillé ?

-On doit être trois ou quatre personnes à être réveiller. Les autres dorment encore, chuchota l'archer.

Un bras passa subitement autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui manqua de hurler sous la surprise.

-Chut ! Ce n'est que moi, chuchota à son oreille Fili.

-Bon dieu ! Préviens la prochaine fois ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! se plaignit Lyraen, son cœur retrouvant progressivement un rythme normal.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excuse le blond.

-Et que fais-tu coller à moi ? demanda-t-elle se rendant compte du bras toujours autour de sa taille.

-Tu tremblais de froid, argumenta l'épéiste en souriant.

-Ah d'accord. C'est le câlin du matin donc ?

-Si tu veux.

-Tout le monde debout. Bombur, fait-nous un petit-déjeuner léger, ordonna Thorin qui s'était réveiller depuis quelques minutes.

Les nains se réveillèrent rapidement tout comme Gandalf, seul Bilbon dormait encore. Ce fût Nori qui se chargea de le réveiller.

Les nains rangèrent l'ensemble de leurs affaires pendant que Bombur préparait un en-cas composé de pain et de fromage pour tout le monde.

La distribution faite, tous mangèrent dans un léger silence avant que Thorin ne donne l'ordre du départ. L'ensemble de la Compagnie se hissa sur les montures à nouveau harnachés mais visiblement le pauvre Bilbon et les poneys, ça faisait deux. Celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à mettre un pied dans l'étrier alors que tout le monde l'attendait. Lyraen eut pitié du malheureux hobbit et descendit donc de sa monture pour aller l'aider. Une fois le semi-homme en selle, la jeune fille grimpa à nouveau sur Dune et la Compagnie pu enfin se mettre en route.

Kili sembla légèrement boudeur quand Lyraen le regarda.

-Ben… Kili, que se passe-t-il ? T'es contrarié ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui ! Et en plus c'est de ta faute, répondit le brun.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour te contrarier, désolé, déplora la jeune fille.

Fili arriva à ce moment-là et lui apporta la réponse.

-Il n'a pas eut son câlin du matin, fit-il en rigolant.

Lyraen regarda avec des yeux ronds le blond puis le brun qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu me fais la gueule pour un câlin ? demanda-t-elle sidérée.

-Oui, je fais mon jaloux du câlin du matin, répondit l'archer avec une mine boudeuse mais le regard pétillant.

-Fallait le dire tête de bois que t'en voulais un. C'est gratuit ce genre de chose et j'en donne volontiers, lui sourit Lyraen.

-T'en donne volontiers ? C'est courant chez toi cette promiscuité ? demanda Kili, étonné qu'elle accepte si facilement.

-Chez moi c'est plus ou moins courant. Enfin c'est surtout moi qui aime bien donner ou recevoir des câlins. Je suis du genre tactile, leur expliqua la jeune fille.

-C'était une information à ne pas révéler, lui lança Fili avec un sourire en coin.

Lyraen regarda le blond puis son cadet et soupira devant le regard pétillant que lui lança les deux frères.

La journée se passa dans la même ambiance que la veille à l'exception du pari. Puis un troisième jour et un quatrième passèrent, ponctué parfois de nuages gris, parfois de doux rayons de soleil.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans incident. Thorin avait laissé place à un léger masque d'indifférence et sa mauvais humeur semblait avoir disparue comme s'il avait accepté que Lyraen fasse partie de la Compagnie après que Kili et Fili eurent commencés à lui enseigner les bases du combat à l'épée. Bilbon s'était fait à l'idée de voyager à dos de poney et si son allergie ne le laissait toujours pas tranquille, il chevauchait en revanche avec plus de confiance.

La jeune fille empruntait l'une des lames de Fili pour s'entraîner mais tout le monde avait remarqué que l'épée était trop lourde pour elle malgré ses efforts. Cependant, elle n'avait pas voulu arrêter, prétextant que ça lui ferait au moins les bras.

Au final, tout allait pour le mieux malgré les vêtements devenant sales et boueux lors des quelques averses qui les surprenaient parfois.

Ce fut dans la journée du seizième jour que la Compagnie passa à proximité d'une petite étendue d'eau. Bilbon l'ayant découverte, il passa en premier à la flotte argumentant son manque d'hygiène de ces derniers jours ce qui fit stopper l'ensemble de la petite troupe. Gandalf en profita pour se rafraichir un peu. Une fois les deux amis propres et étant donné l'arrêt de la Compagnie, ce fut donc 12 nains qui sautèrent dans l'eau claire après s'être déshabillé ne gardant que leurs braies et leur chemise longue après que Dori leur ait rappelé la présence d'une femme à proximité.

Thorin resta sur la berge, surveillant les baigneurs. Gandalf avait allumé sa pipe pour la quatrième fois de la journée discutant calmement avec Bilbon et Lyraen avait opté pour un endroit tranquille au pied d'un arbre. Elle regardait les nains jouer dans l'eau. Fili et Kili étaient intenable et tentaient de couler tout le monde. L'archer finit d'ailleurs la tête sous l'eau après s'en être pris à Dwalin. Ori et son frère Dori restaient en retrait de la grande bataille de flotte qui se déroulait dans l'étang. Après une trentaine de minutes, ce fût 10 nains trempés jusqu'aux os qui sortirent de l'étendu d'eau et deux un peu moins mouillé mais décrasser malgré tout, qui suivirent.

Thorin avait jeté un regard blasé à ses deux neveux avant de renvoyer l'ensemble de la Compagnie vers le campement situé une cinquantaine de mètres de là, quand tout le monde fût rhabillé. Gandalf et Bilbon suivirent le groupe laissant alors Lyraen et le roi déchu au bord de l'eau.

-Vous souhaitez que je vous laisse ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vous laisserais également quelques instants pour vous laver, répondit Thorin.

Lyraen hocha la tête puis ferma un instant les yeux profitant du silence reposant avant d'entendre du bruit venant de l'étang. Un peu surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un Thorin ayant abandonné cotte de maille, chaussures et manteau pour aller trouver un peu de fraîcheur dans l'eau.

Elle le détailla pendant quelques minutes. Ok, niveau caractère on faisait mieux et plus sympathique mais pour un nain de 194 ans, il était fichtrement bien foutu, pensa Lyraen.

Il se retourna à ce moment-là afin de regagner la rive et croisa le regard de la jeune humaine braqué sur lui. Lyraen vira subitement au rouge tomate et détourna les yeux, rapidement mal à l'aise et honteuse de s'être faite ainsi surprendre.

Le roi nain leva un sourcil curieux puis entreprit de remonter sur la rive. Il se rhabilla sans prêter un seul regard à la jeune fille.

-Vous pouvez aller vous laver, lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant en direction du campement.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda partir.

Lyraen soupira. Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre le chef de la Compagnie. La jeune fille secoua la tête et décida de ne plus y penser en décidant d'aller se laver à son tour. Elle se leva puis commença à se déshabiller en ne gardant que sa chemise et ses braies. Elle mit un premier pied dans l'eau fraîche puis le second et commença à avancer dans l'étang. L'eau lui arrivait à la taille et était claire malgré le passage précédent de ses compagnons de voyages. La jeune fille entreprit de se décrasser afin que ses vêtements et ses cheveux retrouvent leur couleur d'origine. Elle mit bien 20 minutes avant de cesser de se frotter, se sentant enfin propre ou du moins plus présentable. Elle remonta donc sur la rive afin de récupérer le reste de ses habits. Elle enfila ses chaussettes puis ses bottes, remis sa cape sur ses épaules et termina par accrocher sa ceinture autour de sa taille.

Ce fut le bruit d'une branche brisé qui la fit se retourner rapidement, un sentiment de panique s'insinuant rapidement en elle pour ensuite retomber subitement en avisant la personne qui venait vers elle.

-Ben alors Lyra ? T'as finit ? On t'attend tous, lui annonça Fili qui était venu la chercher suite à sa longue absence.

-Je viens de finir. Par contre pour mes cheveux, ce n'est pas génial. J'ai pleins de nœuds et ça ressemble bientôt à de la paille, se lamenta Lyraen en passant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure emmêlée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux très bien te brosser les cheveux en étant sur ta ponette. Thorin aimerait qu'on reparte rapidement afin de prendre le plus d'avance, expliqua l'épéiste.

-Entendu. Alors allons-y avant qu'il ne décide de se mettre à nouveau en colère contre moi. Je commence à m'habituer à ce calme sans conflit, sourit Lyraen en prenant la direction du campement.

-Tu lui en veux toujours ? s'étonna le blond.

-Non, j'ai juste l'impression que dès qu'on aura un souci, peu importe ce que ce sera, j'aurais droit à un reproche quelconque, répondit la jeune fille.

-Allons, allons. Tu te prends la tête pour rien, lui répondit Fili, rassurant en passant son bras dans le dos de l'humaine, celle-ci faisant quelques 10 centimètres de plus que lui.

-Sans doute.

Les deux amis arrivèrent vers l'ensemble du groupe et des poneys. Tout le monde les attendait depuis quelques minutes sembla-t-il.

-Enfin propre ? lança Kili à la jeune fille après qu'elle soit en selle.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et se mit à la recherche de son peigne dans l'une de ses sacoches.

Une fois qu'elle eut mis la main sur l'objet tant voulu, Lyraen se mit au devoir de démêler ses longs cheveux châtains mais la légère brise qui soufflait ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser faire.

-Vous avez l'air de galérer, se moqua Oïn vite suivit par les quelques nains cheminant à ses côtés.

-C'est ça ! Fichez-vous de moi ! Râla Lyraen en s'énervant contre ses cheveux et les nains en particulier.

-Tu vas finir par te les arracher si tu continues, lui dit Kili en arrivant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille marmonna encore un moment dans sa barbe inexistante avant de rendre les armes et de tendre le peigne au brun qui s'en saisi. Après quelques acrobaties pour passer d'un poney à l'autre, l'archer finir derrière la jeune fille et entreprit de lui démêler sa longue chevelure. Ce ne fut qu'après une quinzaine de minutes de démêlage que les nœuds ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et afin d'éviter leur retour, Kili entreprit de faire une longue tresse serré avec l'ensemble des mèches.

-Voilà ! Terminé ! Plus de nœuds, plus de soucis, annonça fièrement le brun.

-T'as des doigts de fée, merci ! répondit-elle joyeusement en prenant la natte dans sa main et en récupérant son peigne.

-Je t'en prie. Bon, je retourne sur mon poney. A bientôt jolie fille, fit-il en lui claquant une bise sur la joue avant de descendre de Dune.

Le sourire de Lyraen s'agrandit.

Ce fut Thorin qui brisa ce moment de complicité.

-Cessez de jouer et avancez un peu !

Lyraen dont le moral et l'humeur était au beau fixe répondit joyeusement.

-A vos ordres, votre Altesse !

Et elle fit trottiner son poney jusqu'à lui. Plusieurs nains la regardèrent, peu sûrs de savoir si elle mesurait réellement ses propos. Une fois à la hauteur du chef, elle fit ralentir sa monture.

-Que faites-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je viens tenir compagnie à sa Majesté qui est toute seule en tête de file, lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me tienne compagnie, lui répondit Thorin, acerbe.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tout le temps ronchon ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

-Parce qu'il fait beau, qu'on n'a pas encore rencontré de problèmes et que Bilbon a rejoint la Compagnie.

-Stupidités, lui répondit le nain.

Lyraen soupira.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Parce que vous êtes une femme.

-Et vous n'aimez pas les femmes ? lui demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

-Pas celle qui comme vous n'ont aucun sérieux, ne savent pas se battre et n'ont donc pas leur place dans cette aventure, lui répondit le roi déchu.

-Alors premièrement je n'ai aucun sérieux car la situation ne l'exige pas. Deuxièmement, non je ne sais pas me battre mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'appendre même si je ne serais jamais une grande guerrière et dernier point, je n'ai que cette Compagnie comme foyer alors vous voulez que j'aille où ? Au final, je pense surtout que vous ne m'aimez pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je vous tiens tête, que je suis aussi têtue qu'une mule, que je m'entends bien avec l'ensemble de votre Compagnie et que votre ego démesuré de nain mâle ne peut pas accepter qu'une femme des Hommes puisse faire partie de cette aventure et être aussi populaire en aussi peu de temps. En fait, vous me jugez trop rapidement et vos foutues préjugés font que vous vous énervez pour rien car vous ne me connaissez pas, expliqua Lyraen avec sérieux.

Thorin la dévisagea, étonné.

-C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ? demanda-t-il, doucement.

-Non, c'est ce à quoi vous me faites penser, lui répondit-elle.

-Quelle est la différence ? demanda-t-il, curieux ?

-La différence réside dans ce que je viens de vous dire. L'image que vous me renvoyer me fait penser à ce que je viens de vous dire mais mon opinion de vous va, suivant votre comportement envers moi, influencer en bien ou en mal et restera tel quel alors qu'en apprenant à se connaître, mon opinion vous concernant peut changer en bien et une confiance peut s'instaurer, lui expliqua Lyraen en mode professeur.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, lui répondit-il après sa tirade.

Lyraen le regarda les yeux ronds puis éclata de rire ce qui fit lever le regard de plusieurs nains dans leur direction. Thorin ne dit rien le temps que la jeune fille se calme.

-J'ai dit quelques choses de drôle ? lui demanda-t-il, retenant sa colère.

-Désolé. J'ai ri car le fait que vous me disiez n'avoir pas tout compris est juste totalement vrai. La psychologie a toujours été un de mes sujets préféré mais il est également très complexe. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour mon sérieux défaillant, apprenez que dès que la situation l'exigera, je ne sourirai même plus car trop concentrée. Pour mes compétences en combat, tant que je n'aurais pas à me battre avec une épée, on ne saura pas comment je me débrouille réellement et pour le fait que je sois avec vous à l'heure actuelle, il s'avère que je n'ai aucun foyer et aucune famille donc pour l'instant, ma famille c'est vous, termina la jeune fille.

-Drôle de famille. Et j'ai quel rôle dans tout ça ? Celui du grand-père mécontent ?

-Je dirais plutôt celui du tonton ronchon. Le grand-père fumant une herbe louche, c'est le rôle de Gandalf, sourit Lyraen.

-Rôle qui lui va très bien d'ailleurs, répondit Thorin, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Encore heureux qu'on ne choisis pas sa famille sinon j'aurais préféré un oncle moins grognon.

-Et moi une nièce moins impossible à vivre.

Thorin jeta un regard à la jeune fille pour découvrir qu'elle le regardait également. Un instant de silence complice passa avant que Lyraen n'éclate à nouveau de rire alors que Thorin affichait franc sourire amusé.

-Bon, je vais retourner vers Fili et Kili. Vu le regard qu'ils nous lancent, ils doivent se poser quelques questions, sourit la jeune fille.

Le roi déchu hocha la tête avant que la châtaine ne fasse faire demi-tour à son poney et ne rejoigne les deux frères.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kili.

-Oh pas grand-chose. On vient juste de briser la glace entre nous, sourit-elle.

-Donc ça s'est arrangé ? lui demanda Fili.

-Disons que c'est en bonne voie.

Les deux frères se regardèrent puis firent un grand sourire à la jeune fille, le blond lui faisant même un clin d'œil.

Ce fut une Lyraen joyeuse et un Thorin plus tranquille qui cheminèrent avec le reste de la Compagnie dans une ambiance bon enfant et sous un soleil éclatant.

Cette aventure s'annonçait mieux que prévue.

**Fin chapitre 4**

* * *

**_Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 !_**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je suis curieuse de connaître votre opinion. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si cela vous a plu ou même si cela ne vous a pas plu cela fait toujours plaisir et permet de m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres._**

**_Bonne soirée/bonne journée à vous !_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

**Je sais, j'ai un peu de retard mais mes profs ont trouvé amusant de nous casé tous les travaux écrits possibles avant les vacances, ce qui fait que je dois bien réviser un peu si je ne veux pas avoir des horribles notes… Et puis j'ai passé un chouette week-end avec mon chéri donc c'est plus important NA !**

**Le chapitre 6 est terminé au brouillon !**

**Et maintenant passons aux remerciements :**

**Un grand merci à **_**Melior Silverdjane**_** pour sa review : Tu verras comme elle est jolie la glace.**

**Merci aussi à **_**Edenlight**_** : Comme quoi la famille d'agrandit et qu'on l'a choisis pas.**

**Et merci à **_**Maurore**_** également : Je ne te dirais rien… Juste bonne lecture.**

**Merci à **_**didine22**_** d'avoir rajouté cette fanfiction dans ses follow et à **_**Isil-gawien**_** pour l'avoir rajouté dans ses favoris !**

**Je rappelle que l'avancement de la fic est actualisée régulièrement dans ma page de profil ^^  
**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Les journées s'étaient écoulées calmement. La température n'était pas trop élever ce qui permettait à la Compagnie d'avancer rapidement. La nuit venait de tomber et la plupart des nains étaient endormis. Kili et Fili étaient de garde et s'étaient installés contre la paroi de la falaise surplombant le campement. Seuls Bilbon, Gandalf, Balin et Lyraen étaient encore réveillés. Thorin somnolait à coté du feu, assis contre la paroi.

Lyraen regarda le hobbit qui venait de s'éloigner en direction des poneys. Il donne une pomme à sa monture en marmonnant quelque chose que la jeune fille ne pu comprendre.

Un hurlement étrange retentit à ce moment dans la nuit noire.

Lyraen tendit l'oreille mais sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, elle se réinstalla dans sa couverture. Le hobbit en revanche sembla paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Kili leva le regard et sembla réfléchir une demi-seconde avant de répondre.

-Des orcs.

-Des orcs ? demanda un peu trop fort Bilbon, sa voix s'étranglant sous la peur.

Le mot sortit Thorin de son sommeil, devenu soudain alerte. L'épéiste compléta l'explication de son frère.

-Des égorgeurs. Les Terres Solitaires en sont infestés.

-Ils sont des dizaines dans le coin. Ils attaquent au petit jour sans un bruit, sans un cri mais des mares de sang, termina l'archer.

Le pauvre hobbit se retourna pour scruter la nuit noire, devenu très inquiet alors que Kili se retournait vers son frère en pouffant, amusé de sa petite blague.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Vous croyez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie ? demanda le roi déchu, agressif.

Le cadet se retourna rapidement vers son oncle, surpris de son intervention puis il baissa les yeux se sentant honteux.

-On ne pensait pas à mal, s'excusa-t-il.

-Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde, leur reprocha-t-il en s'éloignant, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

L'intervention de Thorin avait permis à Bilbon de comprendre que l'archer s'était moqué de lui et le semi-homme s'était donc relaxé. Ce fut Balin qui vint remonter le moral des deux frères.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon gars. Thorin a plus de raison que quiconque de détester les orcs, commença le vieux nain.

Balin conta l'histoire de la grande bataille d'Azanulbizar alors que Lyraen regardait le roi déchu et se plongea lentement dans ses propres pensées. A mesure que l'histoire avançait, les souvenirs du film se superposant au récit de Balin.

Ce fut après une vingtaine de minutes que l'histoire se termina, les différents nains s'étant réveillés entre-temps et s'étaient tous tournés vers leur roi. Celui qu'ils considéraient comme le véritable Roi sous la Montagne.

Lyraen revint au temps présent à ce moment-là et fut un peu surprise de ne pas avoir remarqué les déplacements des nains plus rapidement.

Thorin finit par se retourner et son regard se pose sur ses compagnons. Face à ce soutien et cette reconnaissance, il reprit son attitude royale et sa prestance pour revenir vers le centre du groupe.

Bilbon un peu trop curieux, posa la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

-L'orc pâle. Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

Le conteur sembla surpris de la question et avant qu'il ne puisse y répondre, ce fut le roi nain qui apporta la réponse.

-Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps.

Balin ne partageant sans doute pas le même point de vue que son roi, lança un regard vers Gandalf qui semblait lui aussi douté de cette vérité.

Après ce petit intermède, la plupart des personnes présentes retournèrent se coucher. Seuls Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Gandalf, Bilbon et Lyraen restèrent éveillés. Le roi déchu semblait perdu dans ses pensée, son passé réveillé par l'histoire que son ami avait conté. Fili et Kili étaient toujours de garde mais semblaient tous deux absorbés par les flammes dansantes du feu. Gandalf fumait sa pipe, lâchant occasionnellement quelques bouffées de fumée, signe de sa profonde réflexion. Bilbon imitait les deux frères en tentant d'hypnotiser le feu et Balin s'était retirer pour fumer tranquillement. Seule Lyraen les observait tous, souhaitant pouvoir connaître leurs pensées afin de mieux comprendre ce monde qu'elle appréciait tant mais dont certaines valeurs étaient si différentes des siennes.

Elle finit par se perdre dans ses propres pensées, doutant de la réussite de son objectif. Doutant subitement de tout. Serait-elle encore en vie après avoir affrontée Smaug ? Atteindrait-elle seulement la montagne ? Son arrivée avec déjà modifiée l'histoire qu'elle connaissait. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée exister dans ce monde-ci. Ses incertitudes et ses sombres pensées la firent déprimer.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard et le moral dans les chaussettes qu'elle s'endormie, vaincue par la fatigue.

Ce fut donc une Lyraen de mauvaise humeur qui fut réveillée à l'aube par Fili. Son attitude fut clairement perçue par ses compagnons de voyage ce qui amena un flot d'interrogation dans le regard de tous, peu sûrs de savoir si une question pouvait lui être posé. L'ensemble de la Compagnie mangea dans un silence légèrement tendu puis reprit la route sur ordre de Thorin.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent sans que la jeune fille ne puisse retrouver son moral de la veille. Ce fut Bofur qui posa la question fatidique.

-Lyraen ? Qui y a-t-il ? Vous semblez de mauvaise humeur.

Lyraen le regarda, blasé, un éclat meurtrier dans les yeux et lui répondit, acerbe.

-Je vous demande si vous avez bien dormi, vous ?

-Le ton employé fit s'écarter quelques-uns des nains ainsi que Bilbon. Bofur se rappela soudainement que la jeune fille avait gagné en force et fait de bons progrès dans sa maîtrise de l'épée. Heureusement qu'elle n'en avait pas une à elle sinon le nain chapeauté ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

-C'est l'histoire de Balin qui t'as choquée ? demanda Kili.

Voir que ses compagnons s'inquiétaient pour elle lui donnait du baume au cœur mais ne résolvait cependant pas ses problèmes. Malgré cela, elle répondit en donnant le moins de détails possible.

-Non, j'ai juste pensé à des trucs qui m'ont plombé le moral et j'ai pas réussi à dormir ou du moins pas assez et mon moral est toujours pourri, expliqua la jeune fille dans un soupir.

Gandalf s'approcha pour prodiguer quelques conseils mais le mauvais karma de la jeune fille concernant un certain nain de la Compagnie en décida autrement et ce fut donc Thorin qui coupa court aux discussions.

-Avancez donc ! Nous n'atteindrons jamais la Montagne à ce rythme. Et vous, venez donc ici avant de rabaisser encore plus le moral de cette Compagnie.

Lyraen poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lancer un regard de détresse vers les deux frères. Ils se regardèrent avant de porter leur regard sur la jeune fille et de hausser les épaules.

Lyraen râla puis obtempéra à l'ordre de Thorin en remontant au petit trot la file de nains. Arrivée à la hauteur du roi déchu, elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches puis fit la moue.

-Auriez-vous quelques choses à me dire ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, sa mauvaise humeur et ses mauvaises pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Thorin jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais ne dit rien de plus, attendant que la jeune fille se décide à parler.

La suite du voyage se passa dans un silence pesant alors que de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de leur tête. Un puissant orage éclata peu de temps après et déversa des litres d'eau sur la Compagnie. La plupart des nains sortirent une cape plus épaisse et rabattirent leur capuche afin de se protéger des trombes d'eau qui les trempèrent rapidement jusqu'aux os.

Cela n'améliora pas l'humeur de Lyraen, bien au contraire. Elle marmonna encore plus et son moral devint complètement morose.

La Compagnie continua pendant une heure sans que la pluie ne veuille cesser. Trempé jusqu'à l'os, ce fut Dori qui demande l'aide du magicien.

-Maître Gandalf ? Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?

La réponse de l'homme fut édifiante.

-Il pleut Maître Dori et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse.

Lyraen laissa échapper un grognement mêlée d'un soupir. Quelle réponse utile !

-Si vous voulez changer le temps, il vous faudra trouver un autre magicien, finit-il sans prêter attention à l'attitude de la jeune fille et au regard blasé de Dori.

-Il y en a d'autres ? demanda Bilbon, le dos courbé par toute la pluie qui lui tombait dessus.

-Quoi ? demanda Gandalf ne comprenant pas la question.

-Des magiciens, précisa le hobbit.

-Nous sommes cinq. Le plus grand et le plus puissant de notre Ordre est Saroumane, le Blanc. Ensuite, il y a les deux mages bleus…, expliqua-t-il en réfléchissant, je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent.

-Et le dernier ? questionna Bilbon après avoir compté mentalement.

-Ah, le dernier c'est Radagast, le Brun.

-Et c'est un grand magicien ou est-il plutôt comme vous ? demanda encore le hobbit ne faisant pas attention à sa phrase qui insultait Gandalf.

Le vieux magicien jeta un regard au semi-homme, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait de lui mais visiblement, celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué de la portée de sa phrase.

-Hm, je dirais que c'est un grand magicien à sa manière. C'est un être doux qui préfère la compagnie des animaux à tout autre. Il surveille les vastes étendues de forêt très loin à l'Est, ce qui est un excellente chose car le mal cherchera toujours à mettre un pied en ce monde, expliqua Gandalf.

Lyraen soupira puis frissonna. Fichue pluie !

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Thorin en la voyant grelotté.

-Génial ! Il fait un temps radieux, j'ai bon chaud et j'ai un toit au-dessus de la tête. Vous en avez d'autres des questions comme ça ? demanda-t-elle, cynique.

-Je ne faisais que poser une question, informa-t-il.

-Ouais et bien abstenez-vous quand ladite question est stupide, argumenta-t-elle.

-Hier, vous étiez de meilleure humeur.

-Et hier, vous étiez prince d'Erebor avant qu'un lézard géant ne décide de se trouver une nouvelle maison, lança la jeune fille, acerbe.

Thorin pâlit légèrement à la réponse de l'humaine.

-Prenez garde à vos paroles ! Vous êtes dans cette Compagnie uniquement par mon bon vouloir, siffla le roi déchu.

-Je suis dans cette Compagnie uniquement parce que Gandalf vous a forcé la main, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous y resterez encore longtemps avec votre manque de respect, contra-t-il.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, mon manque de respect ?

-Que vous êtes sans foyer et que vous n'avez pas de famille ! Alors que nous, nous allons récupérer notre royaume et que mes neveux sont à mes cotés.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux nain ronchon, aigri, râleur et rancunier. Vous mourrez seul et ça sera bien fait pour vous !

Le bruit de la dispute avait fait se lever quelques regards et alors que certains hésitaient à intervenir, une autre partie reprenait les paris, à savoir qui aurait le dernier mot.

-Vous n0êtes qu'une gamine stupide, hypocrite et bornée ! Vous mourrez dès les premiers ennuis !

-Je suis bornée et hypocrite ? C'est quand la dernière fois que vous vous êtes regardé dans un miroir ?

-Avant le départ. Et vous ?

-Pareil !

-Parfait !

-Parfait !

Les deux adversaires se jetèrent des regards mauvais pendant les trente minutes suivantes dans un silence tendu. Pendant ce temps, certains nains ayant parié sur Lyraen (et ils étaient peu) réclamèrent leur gain. Ce fut Gandalf qui intervint.

-Allons, mes amis. Un peu de calme. Ce n'est pas en se hurlant dessus que l'on arrivera au but.

Lyraen profita de l'intervention du magicien pour aller en queue de file, loin de Thorin.

-Vous fuyez donc ! nargua le roi déchu.

-Je vous emmerde ! Vous me donnez mal au crâne et je refuse de rester une seconde de plus en votre compagnie exécrable.

-Et bien allez-vous-en ! Vous ne serez pas une grande perte après tout, lui lança Thorin.

Le magicien lança un regard blasé en direction du nain puis de l'humaine avant de soupirer.

L'entente entre ces deux-là n'était pas encore gagné.

**Fin chapitre 5**

* * *

**Voili la fin !**

**J'attends toujours les petites reviews qui me font super plaisir même si elles ne sont pas bien longues !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/bonsoir à to****us !**

**Non, non, je ne suis pas morte ^^. Voici la suite de l'histoire !**

**Je remercie encore toute les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction !**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs **_**Dark Holy Phoenix **_**et **_**Melior Silverdjane **_**pour leur review !**

**Je remercie encore **_**Dark Holy Phoenix **_**et **_**Akayui**_** pour le rajout de cette fanfic en follow et je termine par les remerciements encore pour **_**Dark Holy Phoenix **_**et **_**KuroganeNoGajeel**_** pour l'ajout en favori !**

**Je vous laisse lire la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les jours passèrent lentement. La pluie s'était arrêté et avait place à un soleil radieux. Les vêtements avaient été mis à sécher à proximité du feu pendant le dernier arrêt et lors du départ le lendemain matin, tout le monde était au sec. La mauvaise humeur de Lyraen s'était évaporé au même titre que l'humidité et seul un état d'indifférence se peignait sur son visage.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand la Compagnie arriva en vue d'une maison en ruine.

Visiblement, la bâtisse était abandonnée depuis un moment au regard des différentes plantes l'ayant quelque peu recouverte. Lyraen regarda la vieille maison et s'attarda sur les pans de murs effondrés. Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ce qui s'était passé et eu un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

Thorin arrêta la Compagnie et déclara que la maison (ou ce qu'il en restait) servirait d'abri pour la nuit. Il ordonna à Oïn et Gloïn de faire du feu et chargea Fili et Kili de la surveillance des poneys avant de faire un tour dans la bâtisse en ruine. Gandalf le suivit et remarquant les différents signes de menaces, proposa au chef de la Compagnie de continuer jusqu'à Fondcombe, prétextant que les elfes les aideraient.

Thorin dont la rancune pour les elfes n'avait d'égale que celle qu'il entretenait pour Smaug, répondit catégoriquement qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de cet endroit. Gandalf argumenta mais le nain commença à s'énerver. Le magicien finir par abandonner et pestant contre les nains et leur entêtement, prit la décision d'aller faire un tour.

Lyraen avait suivit du coin de l'œil la dispute. Bilbon quant à lui, demanda au magicien passant devant lui s'il allait bien et où il allait.

-Rechercher la compagnie de la seule personne qui ait la tête sur les épaules.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda le hobbit.

-MOI, Monsieur Sacquet ! J'ai assez eu à faire avec les nains pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il, colérique.

Bilbon commença à s'inquiéter du départ et de la mauvaise humeur du magicien.

-Il va revenir ? demanda-t-il à Balin.

Le vieux nain haussa les épaules ne sachant que répondre.

Le départ de Gandalf ne perturba pas beaucoup Thorin qui ordonna à Bombur de préparer le repas. Lyraen s'était assise contre un pan de mur à moitié écroulé et regardait les différents nains s'affairés. Thorin jeta un regard suffisant à la jeune fille avant d'aller desseller son poney. Lyraen ne releva pas commença à défaire ses affaires pour la nuit qu'elle avait déchargé de sa monture.

Le temps passa et le soleil disparu progressivement derrière les arbres alors qu'une bonne odeur de pot-au-feu se répandait dans l'air. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand Bombur déclara que le repas était prêt. Bofur fit le service et tendit un bol de nourriture à la jeune fille alors que Bilbon scrutait la nuit afin d'apercevoir un signe du magicien.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'il est parti, dit-il tout haut.

Qui ? demanda le nain chapeauté.

-Gandalf, précisa le hobbit.

-C'est un magicien, il vient, il va, expliqua Bofur tout en remplissant deux bols de pot-au-feu bien chaud, tenez portez ça aux gars, finit-il en tendant les deux récipients à Bilbon.

Le hobbit se retrouva prit de cours mais partit néanmoins en direction de la forêt à proximité où se trouvait l'ensemble des poneys ainsi que Kili et Fili.

Lyraen observa le semi-homme s'éloigner avant de commencer à compter mentalement le temps entre le départ de Bilbon et l'arrivée prochain des deux frères.

Elle en était à 994 quand l'archer et l'épéiste revinrent tout deux essoufflés d'avoir couru en laissant échapper les mots "trolls", "Bilbon" et "poney".

-Calmez-vous et expliquez-nous clairement ce qui se passe, demanda Thorin.

Ce fut Fili qui reprit son souffle en premier.

-Des trolls ont emmené quatre de nos poneys et Bilbon est allé les récupérer, articula le blond.

-Vous deviez les surveiller. Ce n'est pas assez grand des trolls ? demande le roi déchu à ses neveux.

Ceux-ci détournèrent le regard, honteux d'avoir failli à leur tâche.

-On en parlera plus tard. Vous autres, avec moi. Vous, vous restez ici, déclara-t-il à l'humaine qui lui lança un simple regard en se demandant s'il se fichait d'elle.

Ce fut une compagnie de treize nains armés qui partirent en direction de la forêt dans un vacarme infernal.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas votre Seigneurie, je vous laisse aller vous faire capturer par les trolls. Je viendrais plus tard, murmura Lyraen après que tous furent hors de porté d'oreille.

Restée seule au campement, la jeune fille entreprit d'alimenter un peu le feu et n'ayant pas de réveil, décida donc de passer une nuit blanche pour surveiller l'aurore. Elle rangea les différents bols après les avoir nettoyé et s'attaqua également à la marmite. Une fois ceci fait, elle s'enroula dans sa couverture et récupéra quelques cailloux afin de s'amuser pour rester éveillé.

Elle s'ennuyait. Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement et ce fut après un temps qui lui parut une éternité que le ciel commença à se parer de rose à l'horizon.

Elle décida donc qu'il était temps de vérifier où était la Compagnie. La jeune fille se leva et partit en direction de la forêt. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre pour affronter trois horribles trolls alors qu'elle n'était pas armée mais vu sa situation actuelle (changement de monde, voyage avec une compagnie de nains, etc…) elle s'en fichait un peu et verrait une fois sur place.

Elle s'enfonça dans les bois et tomba rapidement sur les 16 poneys. Les quatre animaux précédemment capturés par les trolls avaient dû être libéré par Bilbon. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin d'apercevoir la lueur d'un feu. Visiblement, les trolls n'étaient pas tout près. Elle tourna un moment à proximité des poneys avant d'apercevoir un éclat orangé au loin. Lyraen se dirigea donc dans cette direction. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de se faire plus discrète et de se cacher derrière un gros rocher. Gros rocher derrière lequel se trouvait d'ailleurs une partie des nains.

Elle jeta un regard vers Balin qui se trouvait contre un autre rocher sur la gauche. Celui-ci la vit et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle mit son index devant ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Bilbon essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter à ses compagnons attachés à une rôtissoire de fortune, de se faire manger en tentant de gagner du temps. Visiblement, il avait épuisé toutes ses cartes quand les trolls le traitèrent de menteur.

Lyraen tendit la main vers le sac contenant le nain le plus proche qui s'avérait être Thorin. Elle ne pu que donner un léger coup vers l'épaule du nain. Celui-ci, surprit, tourna la tête en direction de Balin. Le vieux nain murmura le nom de Lyraen avant de faire un signe du menton en direction de la jeune fille. Manifestement, tous les nains n'étaient pas des idiots et comprenaient rapidement même si on leur chuchotait quelque chose. Thorin ne tourna que légèrement la tête tout en gardant un œil sur les trolls qui menaçaient de s'en prendre à Bilbon.

-Que faites-vous là ? Je vous ai dit de rester au campement, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Je suis venue voir le barbecue. Vous me hurlerez dessus plus tard, j'ai à faire, expliqua-t-elle rapidement en voyant le pauvre hobbit en mauvaise posture.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs suspendu au-dessus de la bouche d'un des trolls.

Lyraen ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'avança dans la lumière du feu.

-Bonsoir messieurs, salua-t-elle.

Les nains la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Bilbon quant à lui, lança un regard de détresse à la jeune fille.

-C'est qui ça ? demanda Tom.

-Aucune idée mais c'est une femelle, répondit William.

-Une femelle ? Elle doit être bien tendre, argumenta Tom.

-Un instant. Je suis une femelle d'accord mais vous ne croyez pas que les femelles sont plus à même de cuisiner ? Vous avez mis du sel et du poivre au moins ?

-Ben… le cambrihobbit parlait de plante, expliqua Bert.

-Aucune excuse ! On ne rôtit personne si l'on n'a pas de sel et de poivre. D'autant plus que le meilleur moyen de cuisiner du nain, c'est de le faire mijoter dans un bon pot-au-feu. Cela attendri la viande.

-Et quoi d'autre ? demanda le troll cuisinier.

Pendant ce temps, les nains protestaient vivement, arguant que Lyraen les avait trahi.

-Deux secondes, je vous prie, s'excusa-t-elle.

La jeune fille se retourna vers les nains toujours prisonniers de leur sac.

-Mais vous allez vous taire ? Je parle cuisine avec Monsieur, alors bouclez-là ! hurla-t-elle.

Les nains étaient habitués à ses éclats de voix mais furent si surpris qu'ils ne dirent plus rien pendant les cinq minutes suivantes ce qui permit à la jeune fille de continuer sa discussion.

-Excusez-moi. Je disais qu'un pot-au-feu avec des carottes et du chou serait plus approprié pour cuire du nain. Vous prenez une marmite, vous la remplissez d'eau. Vous y ajoutez quelques carottes ainsi qu'un chou, coupé. Salez et poivrez et vous rajoutez la viande de nain.

-Hmmm, très bonne recette, sourit Bert.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi Gandalf pour apparaître en haut de son rocher.

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

-C'est qui ça ? demanda Bert.

-Il se mange lui aussi ? demanda également Tom.

-Aucune idée, répondit William.

La magicien abaissa son bâton et brisa le rocher en deux, ce qui laissa passer la lumière du soleil naissant.

Les trois trolls furent aveuglés et poussèrent des cris de douleurs alors qu'ils se changeait en pierre.

-Pitié ! Mourez en silence ! se plaignit Lyraen, s'étant bouchée les oreilles suite aux hurlements des créatures.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, les trolls étaient changés en pierre et la jeune fille ôta les mains de ses oreilles.

-Heureusement que ces horreurs meurent vite. Mes oreilles n'auraient pas tenu plus longtemps, soupira Lyraen.

-Traitresse, lança Kili une fois le calme revenu.

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'archer et le regarda de haut.

-Mon cher Kili, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à faire fonctionner ton cerveau. En détournant l'attention des trolls, ils n'ont pas remarqué que l'aube était proche. Cela a permit d'éviter à la moitié d'entre vous de finir au fond de leur estomac et à la seconde moitié de se faire emmener dans leur caverne. Encore heureux que les hobbits et les femmes sont un peu plus vifs d'esprit que la majorité des nains sinon vous seriez déjà condamnés ! expliqua-t-elle, très sérieuse.

Kili baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir accusé la jeune fille à tord.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, hum… heu… tu peux quand même nous détacher ?

Lyraen fit un grand sourire avant de commencer par détacher Bilbon et Kili puis entreprit d'éteindre le barbecue de nains. Elle récupéra une des lames de Fili et commença à détacher les différents nains ligotés à la rôtissoire avant que le reste de la Compagnie enfin libre, ne vienne lui donner un coup de main.

Gandalf arriva tranquillement vers le groupe et donna un coup de bâton sur la tête d'un de trolls en se moquant de lui. Il s'approcha de Bilbon ainsi que de Lyraen.

-Félicitations à tous les deux pour votre présence d'esprit.

-Oh, heu, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, marmonna le hobbit trop modeste.

Le magicien fit un sourire confiant au semi-homme avant que celui-ci n'aille se mettre un peu à l'écart pour décompresser face au récent danger.

-Maintenant je sais à quoi ressemblent des trolls et c'est moche.

Gandalf lui fit également un grand sourire.

-Et vous vous en êtes magnifiquement bien tiré, la complimenta-t-il.

-Merci. Bon, je vais aller donner un coup de main sinon on ne repartira jamais, sourit la jeune fille.

Lyraen se dirigea vers le reste de la Compagnie et leur demanda si elle pouvait aider. Elle reçut plusieurs réponses positives. Elle entreprit de rassembler les différents affaires de ses compagnons, armes y comprises. Elle accompagna Kili, Fili et Bofur jusqu'au campement où le feu finissait de brûler.

-T'as pas dormi ? lui demanda le blond.

-Sans protection, dans un endroit inconnu et au beau milieu de la nature ? Tu rêves, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je dors quand je me sens en sécurité mais toute seule, si je fermais les yeux, il pouvait m'arriver n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas pris le risque, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Logique et compréhensible.

Les quatre amis empaquetèrent leur affaire et alors que les trois nains les déposaient à proximité des poneys, Lyraen mis sur ses épaules sa cape épaisse et cacha son couteau et son peigne dans une poche intérieur. Tout sauf ressembler à un épouvantail. Elle amena le reste de son paquetage vers son propre poney et proposa à ses compagnons de retourner vers les autres.

Les quatre amis refirent le chemin en sens inverse pour découvrir une grande agitation.

-Il se passe quoi ? demanda Kili à Gloïn qui passait à proximité.

-On cherche la caverne des trolls, lui expliqua-t-il.

Ce fut un cri de Dwalin qui avertit tout le monde de sa découverte. Lyraen suivit l'ensemble de la Compagnie à travers la forêt. Ils ne marchèrent qu'une centaine de mètres avant d'apercevoir une grotte d'où se dégageait une odeur pestilentielle.

-Allons jetez un coup d'œil, proposa Gandalf.

-Sans moi, mourir d'asphyxie n'est pas dans mon programme de la journée, lui dit Lyraen.

-Allons-y avec un petit groupe, décréta Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, Gloïn avec moi. Les autres, restez là.

Le magicien et les nains pénétrèrent dans la caverne avec prudence alors que le reste de la Compagnie se dispersait à proximité de l'entrée.

Ce fut après une dizaine de minutes que tous les nains remontèrent à l'air pur. Seul Gandalf revint quelques minutes plus tard en interpelant Bilbon et Lyraen.

-Tenez tout les deux. Elles sont à votre taille, dit le vieil homme en leur tendant à chacun une épée.

Bilbon sembla mal à l'aise avant d'avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais servi d'une épée.

-Et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas à le faire mais si cela devait arriver, vous ne devez pas vous demandez quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une, lui expliqua sérieusement le magicien.

Le hobbit sembla songeur. Lyraen qui avait également reçu une épée elfique, empoigna la garde en bois massif puis la sortit lentement de son fourreau. L'éclat du soleil transperçant le feuillage de la forêt se posa sur la lame ouvragée et ornée d'entrelacs typiquement elfique. La lame mesurait environ 85 centimètres et était légèrement courbée. La légèreté de l'arme étonna Lyraen malgré ses connaissances du travail des elfes. Elle resta hypnotisée quelques instants par les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur l'arme avant qu'un cri d'alerte ne la fasse sortir de sa transe.

-Quelque chose approche ! appela Dwalin.

L'ensemble des nains, le magicien et Lyraen se précipitèrent vers le guerrier. Seul Bilbon resta en retrait, vite rappelé à l'ordre par Kili. La Compagnie fut rapidement en état d'alerte et prête au combat alors qu'un étrange convoi parcourait à grande vitesse la forêt. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre des cris venant de la même direction.

-Au voleur ! Assassin !

Trois secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un traineau dirigé par un vieil homme étrange et tiré par des… lapins ne fasse son apparition. Visiblement, le pauvre homme n'avait pas toute sa tête, pensa Lyraen.

-Radagast. C'est Radagast, le brun, révéla Gandalf.

L'information sembla rassurée la Compagnie qui baissa ses armes. La jeune fille prit le temps de détailler le second magicien. Cheveux hirsutes, une longue barbe, un habit brunâtre et un chapeau de la même couleur. Par contre, deux aspects choquèrent Lyraen, la crotte d'oiseau collé à un coté de son visage et l'odeur exécrable qu'il dégageait. Il ne devait se laver que lorsqu'il pleuvait et encore, elle en en doutait. Visiblement, il avait fait tout le chemin depuis Rosgobel pour parler à son collègue quand il apostropha Gandalf en disant qu'il le cherchait.

Lyraen sachant ce qui allait se passer, préféra détourner la tête et se plongea dans la contemplation d'un rocher recouvert de mousse alors que Radagast recherchait son idée. Qui se transforma en phasme dans sa bouche.

Il y eu quelques bruits de dégout à ses cotés alors que l'insecte était récupérer par le magicien gris.

-Allons un peu plus loin, proposa Gandalf à son collègue.

Les deux Istaris s'éloignèrent quelque peu de la Compagnie pour discuter tranquillement. Pendant ce temps, les nains commencèrent à parler de leur coté en attendant que les deux hommes ait finit de parler. Fili et Kili s'approchèrent de Lyraen qui s'était assise sur une pierre, son épée à ses cotés.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air fatigué, lui demanda le brun.

-Ca peut aller. Je ne suis juste pas habituée à tout ça. Et ma nuit blanche m'a un peu assommée. Heureusement tout est finit, fit-elle candidement tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait bientôt devoir battre son record de course à pied avec wargs aux fesses.

-Je vois que tu as enfin un épée, se réjouit le blond en voyant l'arme posée à coté de la jeune fille.

-Oui. C'est Gandalf qui me l'a donnée. Il l'a trouvé dans la caverne des trolls, sourit Lyraen.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'épée.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en la lui tendant.

Il la sortit du fourreau et l'examina avant de faire quelques mouvements avec.

-Bel ouvrage même si je préfère la qualité naine, défaut racial oblige. Au moins, elle est plus légère que mes propres lames ce qui te permettra de la manier plus facilement. Accroche-là à ta taille, c'est plus prudent.

-Entendu. Merci, Fili. Au moins, maintenant je pourrais m'entraîner correctement, sourit-elle joyeusement.

Ce fut le hurlement d'une bête qui fit se tendre l'ensemble de la Compagnie. Bilbon étant rapidement effrayé, demanda si c'était un loup ou s'il y en avait dans le coin.

-Un loup ? Non, ça ce n'est pas un loup, lui répondit Bofur, les mains serrées sur son marteau.

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui alors qu'un horrible warg surgissait d'entre les pierres. Il s'élança tous crocs dehors et atterri au milieu du groupe avant que Thorin ne le tue d'un coup d'épée. Orcrist venait de faire sa première victime depuis plusieurs siècles. Cependant, le coup avait été tellement violent que la lame resta fichée dans la bête alors qu'un second warg arrivait derrière le roi déchu.

Ce fut Kili qui décochant rapidement une flèche, fit rouler la créature au sol. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mordre, Dwalin lui fracassa le crâne.

Thorin réussi enfin à retirer sa lame de la tête de la bête avant que Gandalf et Radagast n'arrivent, attirés par le bruit du combat.

-Des éclaireurs wargs. Cela veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin, cracha le nain, mécontent.

-Une bande d'orcs ? répéra Bilbon, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-A qui avez-vous parlé de votre quête en dehors de votre clan ? demanda le magicien subitement en alerte.

-A personne !

-A qui l'avez-vous dit ? redemanda-t-il, insistant.

-A personne, je le jure ! répondit Thorin, déterminé.

Gandalf sembla réfléchir rapidement.

-Au nom de Durin, qui y'a-t-il ? demanda le chef.

-Vous êtes pourchassés, lâcha le magicien.

-Nous devons quittés cet endroit, déclara Dwalin comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Cependant, ce furent Ori et Bifur arrivant à ce moment qui annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Impossible ! Nous n'avons pas de poneys. Ils se sont enfuis.

Le hobbit fit une moue de désespoir.

Radagast apporta une solution malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

-Je vais les lancer à mes trousses.

-Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad, ils vous rattraperont, contra Gandalf.

Le mage brun lui répliqua, un sourire au coin des lèvres et confiant.

-Ce sont des lapins de Rosgobel ! Qu'ils essaient donc pour voir.

L'ensemble de la Compagnie se prépara rapidement, prêt à courir pour distancer au maximum les horribles créatures.

Lyraen venait d'entrer dans un état de transe suite à la quantité impressionnante d'adrénaline circulant dans son sang. Cependant, malgré sa fatigue, son cerveau et ses forces semblaient décuplés. Elle était prête pour courir un marathon.

**Fin chapitre 6**

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**La suite au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bonne journée/ bonne soirée !**


End file.
